lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Universe Unit
Universe Unit is an upcoming TV Show by 1001 Spears. Synopsis The Universe Unit, a colonization organization situated across various galaxies, has recently waged war against a rival colony, the Droiks. The Droiks are infesting the universe, turning one celestial body after another into their own, personal hives. War is hell, and nuclear battles against the Droiks aren't any different. Will the Universe Unit rightfully prevail? Or will the Droiks annihilate them? Cast * James Earl Jones voices Nisteks Puuczair * Jeremy Jordan as Captain Swayir Bracken * Chriss Hemsworth as Captain Colrin Shayn * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Captain Brunnos Sylas * Johnny Yong Bosch as Captain Jaek Fynn * Kal Penn as General Maddax Sulvan * Danai Gurira as General Aubriena Sealena * Douglas Rain voices the Robotic Sentries (Brainstorm, Golem, Ohq, and Robbie) * Dee Bradley Baker voices the Droiks, Dhaicoi, and Thraqaqix * Ed Westwick as Sylas Maverock (Posse of Fire Member 1) * Jason Momoa as Cayne Graesen (Posse of Fire Member 2) * Marilyn Manson as Ryder Crux (Posse of Fire Member 3) Vehicles * Zord Sporer (Droiks) * Surge Interceptor (Universe Unit) * Struysk Warper (Droiks) * Croekseq Cutter (Droiks) * Vluahoe Vaporizer (Universe Unit) * Droiks Destroyer (Universe Unit) * Universe Walker (Universe Unit) * Pit Prowler (Droiks) * EOX-178 Annihilator (Universe Unit) * Wriggle Rotter (Droiks) * Universal Titan (Universe Unit) Episodes Season One # Meet the Team: Unit Adit Camrin has been promoted to a Private, but has grown wary of the team. Sneaking into the generator room of the command ship, a tragic encounter will change his life forever! # Desert Daze: The Universe Unit's Blue Squadron is sent to the desert planet of Sedraetania to start up a trade route with the zealot colony of Aeternitas. However, the locals aren't huge fans of the Units, leading to an all-out battle between the two of them. # Prophetical Puuczair: The Universe Unit have recruited promoted Blue Squadron colonel Nisteks Puuczair to the role of brigadier general. Puuczair is initially disliked by the Blue Squadron, but once his first battle ends with them defeating the Sedraetanian forces stationed in the smuggler-infested city of Hymne, they start to respect him more. # Green Phantoms: The Droiks have rooted an infestation pod on the peaceful planet of Hutis, and are attempting to pollute and intoxicate the planet, changing it to a condition that will support the Droiks' survival (but not anything else). The Green Squadron are sent to stop them. Elsewhere, the Posse of Fire plans to spread a false prophecy to Puuczair. # Firefox: Puuczair is informed by the Posse of Fire, intitially anonymous, that he will soon lead the Universe Unit. However, he’s also told to kill anyone that gets in his way, including Blue Squadron Leader Swayir Bracken. Meanwhile, the Droiks are starting to gain the upper hand in their war against the Universe Unit. # Puuczair's Plan: The Universe Unit Command Ship is bombed by a ballistic missile, with Puuczair almost dying. Despite being narrowly saved by Bracken, Puuczair is still convinced that the prophecy is true, and comes up with a plan to assassinate Swayir Bracken. # Bracken Black: Puuczair goes through with his plan to assassinate Bracken - tranquilizing the guards to his quarters, and shooting him. Puuczair blames the guards for the killing, and executes them before they get a chance to speak against him. Puuczair is soon elected as the new leader of the Blue Squadron, but is more guilty now than ever before. # Losing the War: A Universe Unit base on Sedraetania is discovered and destroyed by Struysk Warpers, killing dozens. Meanwhile, Puuczair hallucinates after being struck by the Posse of Fire's hive mind, seeing Swayir Bracken's ghost in his headquarters. # Disillusioned: Puuczair has a panic attack during a meeting, as the illusion of Swayir Bracken is there as well. The meeting is called off, and, believing the Posse of Fire was behind this, Puuczair confronts them. They admit to controlling him, and reveal that this was done with the hive mind pin, which they offer to Puuczair for a generous price. He purchases it, but is told that the power of it will slowly drain his soul. Puuczair doesn't seem to care, and hyperventilates after getting it. # Duel of Fate: The worker from the first episode catches Puuczair getting the hive mind pin and records it, planning to show it to the rest of the squad leaders. This leads to a duel between the two, with the worker using a pair of bladed knuckles and Puuczair using the hive mind. Eventually, Puuczair is able to generate a strong enough blast to mentally torture the worker to suicide, with him impaling himself through the heart. Puuczair claims that the custodian went insane and attempted to murder him, and is able to hide the pin before anyone notices. Season Two # Upgrade: The Universe Units upgrade their factories, allowing them to produce stronger vehicles, such as the Universal Titan, a reconnaissance vehicle that splits into a gunship and a tank. However, the Droiks have also transformed their planets' wildlife into military vehicles, such as the Wriggle Rotter, which consists of a giant, sharp legged alien called the Ghosqeots and back armor with acid cannons. The two sides begin a battle over an outpost on the planet of Rennulea. The Universe Unit win, albeit barely, claiming the base and instilling a sense of hope and pride in the Units. # The Truth: Puuczair, still being haunted by his hallucinations, goes to the Posse of Fire and asks why they are torturing him. To answer his questions, they summon more horrifying ghosts, each of which offer auguries and further forecasts to put Puuczair's fears at rest. First, they conjure an armored face, which tells him to beware of Colrin Shayn. Secondly, a bleeding fetus tells him that nobody born of a female will be able to harm him. Thirdly, a ghost of a Droiks with a warhead launcher states that Puuczair will be safe until the Droiks bomb the Universe Unit command ship. Puuczair is appeased and feels safe, as he knows that all species on the ship were born to (biological) females. Meanwhile, the Universe Unit continue their battle with the Droiks on Rennulea. # Mercs with Mouths: The Universe Units, after losing a battle for control of the last known Reunnulean outpost, fear that they may lose to the Droiks. After a heavy debate, the Universe Unit council agrees that mercenaries should be legalized in their army, sending scouts to civilized planets in hopes of finding gunmen that they can hire. After hiring enough mercenaries, they are sent to battle, and prove to be very useful - even more than the standard Universe Units! # Envy: Puuczair, going back to the Posse of Fire, asks whether he will ever be demoted from his position in his lifetime: the members conjure apparitions of eight potential leaders, all of which are still alive, with an apparition of an angry Puuczair behind them. Puuczair, after some time of pondering the apparitions, realize that all of them all are members of the Universe Unit councils. Puuczair is informed by Blue Squadron General Maddax Sulvan about how Colrin Shayn has led the Green Squadron to success in a battle on Rennulea, claiming a Droiks outpost. Puuczair, making a secret alliance with mercenaries on a nearby planet, plans to have them invade the Universe Unit command ship and kill the Green Squadron council. # The Last Straw: A ship of mercenaries is drawn into the Universe Unit command ship's tractor beams, and plants Thraqaqix cocoons all over the corridors. Colrin Shayn is warned by onlookers about this, and ejects from the command ship in his "apartment pod", wishing the Green Squadron council luck. Eventually, the Thraqaqix cocoons hatch, and the larvae invade start attacking the unarmored units, including biting off limbs. The rest of the Green Squadron learn of this, and realize that Shayn was simply saving his life, and not betraying the Units. Armoring up, the Green Squadron generals kill all of the larvae, but are lured into a trap; one of the mercenaries has killed everyone in the command room, and activates the blast doors, ensnaring the Green Squadron generals inside. Activating the emergency "Droiks Killer Procedure", the room is flooded with toxic gas, which shatter the glass of the Green Squadron's helmets and poisoning them to death. Puuczair is infuriated to learn that Colrin Shayn has escaped, but is satisfied with them killing the rest of the squad. Checking the intercom of the Green Squadron base, the mercenaries also take advantage of the blast doors, trapping Shayn in space. An infant crawls out of a blanket, which the mercenaries believe to be "Colrin's son", which Puuczair had informed them of having appeared in his visions. The room is gassed, and the baby is seemingly killed. # Confession: The mercenaries feel ashamed for the massacre, despite not having been caught. Puuczair is not noticeably affected, however, and scolds the calling mercenary, claiming that he'll personally kill them if they reveal "their little secret" (specifically, that Puuczair paid them to commit the massacre). Meanwhile, the Universe Unit is in disarray after the attack, and suffers a heavy loss during a battle for outposts on planet Laduwei. The mercenary leader, while flying back to the squad's home planet, decides to call the Universe Unit, and laments his murder of the Green Squadron. The operator is shocked to hear this, and is terrified upon hearing that Colrin Shayn's son was killed, as well. Finally, the mercenary claims that he convinced Puuczair to approve the attack, with the operator deciding that they should say something about the attack. Meanwhile, a new disposal worker takes the bodies from the massacre, claiming that he is holding a "private funeral" for the recently deceased. In actuality, he is simply throwing them into the generator room's disposal pit, which goes against the Universe Units' unwritten rule that generals must be given a proper burial. # Return: Colin Shayn returns in his “apartment pod”, and is struck with sorrow upon learning that his generals and son have died. This sorrow soon leads to anger, as Collin swears that he will kill those who gassed his council. Meanwhile, the Red Squadron’s leader, Brunnos Sylas, is informed by an operator of the mercenaries‘ claims, and decides to take action. Assembling his army, he contacts the Droiks, and eventually makes a compromise; they get to kill Puuczair and his followers, and he ends the war. Sylas soon informs Orange Squadron leader Jaek Fynn, who is horrified about learning of Puuczair’s homicidal actions, and decides to put his forces in the cause. Lastly, Sylas gives Shayn the news, which momentarily confuses him, with him initially believing that Sylas is lying. However, Shayn believes Sylas after finding security footage of the Green Squadron’s massacre, and abruptly apologizes. # Suicide: Puuczair is informed by Maddax Sulvan of the mercenaries’ suicides, which disturbs him. Meanwhile, Colrin Shayn, entering the control room, tells the security force to deactivate the newly-implemented forcefield system. Sylas and Fynn enter after him, with the squadron leaders getting their guards to disable the individual forcefields. However, the Blue Squadron workers are told to keep their forcefields intact and react the disabled ones, frightened by the other squadrons’ acts of resistance. Puuczair tries to find his Hive Mind Crystal, only to find it shattered. Confused, Puuczair messages the Posse of Fire, and is told that the crystals only work for six months, before getting an insulting message sent to him. Meanwhile, the disagreement between the squadrons results in a firefight between the workers, with the Blue Squadron suffering major losses. Sylas deactivates the forcefields and sends a message to the Droiks, telling them to bomb the ship’s entrance. The squadron leaders and workers proceed to flee, with the leaders messaging their units to find shelter. The Droiks send Struysk Warpers equipped with explosives to suicide bomb the ship, and succeed with most of them. Puuczair is appalled to hear of what has happened, realizing that the prophecies were possible. # Allies: A battle ensues between the Blue Squadron and the other squadrons, with many casualties on both sides. Soon, the Droiks arrive on Struysk Warpers, with both ground troops and airborne Warpers being used to attack the Blue Squadron. Aubriena Sealena tries to gun attacking Blue Units in the mess hall, and attempts to evacuate the children. However, her attempt to save them proves to be unsuccessful, however, as poison gas fills the room, killing the children. Mortified and distracted, Aubriena has the glass in one of her helmet’s eye holes shot until it breaks, with the blast going through her eye and killing her. Shayn, Fynn, and Sylas arrive in the Blue Squadron council room, before massacring the generals. Sulvan, terrified, escapes from the room, as Puuczair approaches. Shayn almost fires at Puuczair, but is told to hold his fire by Fynn. Puuczair explains that the Universe Unit is a corrupt organization, citing the corpse disposal system, and claims that his actions should be in order with the rest of the Unit. This disturbs Fynn, who realizes how immoral he was to suggest the system’s implementation. This proves to be a trap, however, as Puuczair shoots Fynn’s helmet, repeatedly, killing him. # Final Battle: Livid at Puuczair for killing Fynn, Shayn challenges him to a bladed knuckle fight, revealing that he had them implemented into his armor. Puuczair, remembering the Posse of Fire’s warning, declines Shayn’s challenge, before cursing the Posse under his breath. Fynn, asking if he’ll make a worthy foe, activates his pair of bladed knuckles. In the ensuing battle, both Puuczair and Fynn have their armor heavily damaged, but Puuczair wins after he impales Fynn throws the helmet. Puuczair, believing he is truly invincible, asks Shayn if he is still up for the battle. Shayn agrees, and activates his bladed knuckles, but warns Puuczair that he wasn’t born of a woman. Puuczair, believing that Shayn is bluffing, laughs, before being told that Shayn was created in a laboratory, and therefore wasn’t born of a woman. Angered, Puuczair declines the battle, before entering the council’s armory and taking a pulse rifle. Shayn, realizing what Puuczair is doing, hastily leaves the council room, and takes a rifle from a fallen Unit. Both of them running back into the room, Puuczair starts firing at Shayn, only for Shayn to shoot Puuczair with a disintegration orb. Puuczair‘s body turns black, before flashing white and exploding into bloody chunks. Shayn, realizing he has succeeded, laughs and taunts Puuczair’s remains, before collapsing to the ground. One month later, Shayn has recovered from his wounds, and apologizes about the incident with Puuczair, and exposes the body-disposal system, claiming that he will make it illegal if he becomes leader of the Units. Shayn also reveals that Sulvan assisted Puuczair, showing the Units video footage he has obtained. This angers the Units, which causes Sulvan to run away yet again, before getting sliced in half by a Thraqaqix’s claw. While initially disgusted, Shayn declares that Sulvan deserved to die for assisting Puuczair, to some applause. While this comment turns some Units, Shayn is able to win them back after displaying video footage he had acquired of Swayir Bracken’s murder. With few other viable candidates, Shayn is elected as leader of the Universe Units, with them officially declaring peace on the Droiks. However, Shayn also implements ”anger management” services to lessen the violent ways of the Droikscand related species. Shayn also turns the Universe Unit into a peacekeeping force as opposed to a warmongering one, although a military section is still kept for extreme cases. As Shayn looks out at space from his command room, he immediately realizes that the ship is still damaged from the suicide bombings, and decides to form a repair division, before running out of the room, ready to make an announcement. Trivia * Most of the alien vehicles are alien species turned into weapons of war, with the antagonists being hostile aliens. * The show is based on an old idea by Brendan about warmongering aliens. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Droiks are depicted inbreeding in one episode. Violence & Gore * Regarding the violence, much of it's quite similar to that found in other sci-fi films and shows (meaning lots of fighting and deaths, but little to no blood), with a few notable exceptions. * Guns/Weapons: Laser Guns/Pistols/Shotguns/Rifles/Space Ships/Missiles/Claws/Sound Blasts: Used to threaten, wound or kill others and/or cause property damage. Read below for more details. * Colrin Shayn is missing an eye, with coagulated blood surrounding the empty socket. * We see an enormous space battle, where various ships fire upon other ships with laser cannons and rockets and plenty of resultant explosions. One such explosion sends a charred corpse flying off through space, which eventually freezes. * During the above space battle, Swayir and Brunos fly separately and fire upon various spacecraft, while drones attack Swayir's ship, trying to cut into it with circular saws (previously, we see a Unit's cockpit sliced into by one, and him getting his throat slit (little blood is seen due to the oxygen leaking out). Brunos fires various shots at these drones to blast them off of the ship, causing them to explode. * Spoiler warning! '''Meet the Team depicts a Universe Unit getting killed by a Zord (no injuries are apparent, but blood pools under the corpse). The generator worker disposes of the body in the generator, and when Adit Camrin comes in to investigate, and notices the blood. The worker then shoots him through the head (not depicted). We later see a large pile of corpses in the generator; some with maggots and Zords crawling in and out of them, and others charred to the point of being unrecognizable. The episode ends with the worker hanging the corpse of Camrin on the wall, along with a charred body missing limbs, a Zord-infested corpse split in half (viscera is depicted in the wound), and an extremely decomposed one with larva coming out of it). * Close-range battles between Droiks and Universe Units result in casualties for both sides (blood and wounds are depicted). * The duel between Puuczair and Custodian Braddy is bloodier than most scenes in the show (although both of them are alien). At the end, Braddy is mentally tortured and guts himself with his bladed knuckles (blood and gore are shown). * A Universe Unit is shot by a Wriggle Rotter's acid cannon, melting his helmet and burning his face, causing the skin to disintegrate and pustules to form on the flesh. The pustules then pop, causing him to bleed out. * Thraqaqix, a Droiks-like species, use saws to attack Universe Units and Robotic Sentries; the former aren't depicted getting injured, although the latter are shown getting cut by the saws, including an execution-style kill where the sentry is knocked down, kept in a kneeling position, and decapitated (a large wire inside of the bot is exposed and made to resemble a neck wound). * Zord zombies are depicted in some episodes, usually with exposed innards, flayed skin, or deformities. In one instance, an energy saw is used to slice one in half (intestines are visible). * Droiks are set on fire by mercenaries' flamethrowers, causing them to flail about and burn to death (scorched shells are latter depicted across the battlefield). Other Droiks suffocate from the smoke. '''Profanity * Frequent uses of sh*t, a**hole, and milder profanities. 3 uses of f**k. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Colrin Shayn is addicted to marijuana, constantly smoking from a spliff. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" (particularly the various fighting sequences where the Universe Unit seem outmatched) may be unsettling, suspenseful or even potentially scary to younger viewers (all depending on their level of maturity and past exposure to such material). * The generator room scenes may be too much for easily-nauseated viewers, regardless of age. * A variety of the aliens in the show are rather gruesome looking, such as the Zord zombies, which are reanimated, mutilated corpses, and the Vluahoe, which is a twisted flesh monster. * A bleeding, "unbaptized" fetus is depicted in The Truth. While not particularly graphic, the fetus' appearance is designed to be somewhat unnerving, with black sclera, a wide, cruel-looking grin, numerous razor-sharp teeth, and a pitted scar on one side. The fetus speaks in a deep, G-Major voice. Normal rating: TV-14 V, TV-14 VL (some episodes) Normal BBFC rating: 12 for moderate violence, threat (Meet the Team is rated 15 for gory images) Suggested MPAA Rating: R for violence and bloody images. Gallery Teaser 6.png Nintendo Ship.png Spaceship Interior LEGO.png Spaceship Interior Smash.png Weaboo Ship.png Universe Unit Teaser.png|A teaser for the November Triggerzine, showcasing a comic based around the show. Universe Unit Helmet.png|Image credits to https://us.v-cdn.net/5021068/uploads/editor/co/8ywmf5jewvl4.png Universe Unit Concept.png|Universe Unit Concept Art Barradus.png Droiks Window.png Universe Unit Stylized.png Category:TV shows Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:TV-14 Category:November Category:Universe Unit Category:BBFC 15 Category:BBFC 12 Category:Live-action